Mírala, míralo
by jessicacefiro
Summary: Sierra tiene a Clef ¿pero tendrá su corazón? en un hermoso día en Céfiro, se da cuenta de lo que guarda el corazón del mago, así como de jamas vió por parte de el. Espero lo disfruten.


_**Mírala, míralo**_

_**Magic Knigth Rayearth y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Clamp, yo lo uso por diversión, así como la canción de Alejandra Guzmán. **_

En una mañana veraniega en Céfiro, el sol brillaba deslumbrante como todos los días, desde aquel decreto que la gente de Céfiro tomo el control del planeta y quedo abolido el sistema del pilar, la situación del planeta había mejorado de manera impresionante, desde hacía 17 años que las chicas habían regresado a su mundo y no habían vuelto, resultado de que Céfiro jamás necesitaría a las Guerreras Mágicas de nuevo.

Sierra mientras preparaba el té a su amado, recordó todo lo que había cambiado en estos años, Paris había guardado en su corazón el recuerdo de Anaïs, después de darse un tiempo para sanar la perdida y resignarse a que ella jamás regresaría, había encontrado a una buena mujer y ahora gobernaban Céfiro teniendo 3 hermosos hijos, todos varones. Latís por su parte después de que regresarán a su mundo la chicas, el se refugió en el restablecimiento de Autozam y poco se sabía del él, aunque en el último año, se le veía cerca de una de las princesas de Cizeta, tal vez dándose una oportunidad a su vida de amar a alguien aparte de Lucy.

"Me casaré contigo Sierra" le había dicho hacia 4 años Guruclef, la armera cada vez sonreía al recordar la frase y pensar que hacía 2 años lo había cumplió en una ceremonia muy sencilla, aunque algo le preocupaba en su relación. El mago era una persona seria y fría, no dormía con ella, tampoco tenía intimidad con ella. Sus caricias como pareja se limitaban a fríos abrazos y sencillos besos en la mejilla.

Esa mañana se encontraba muy alegre, los pájaros cantaban precioso, el ambiente se sentía tan lindo y pacífico que podría jurar que jamás había visto un día tan hermoso en toda su vida. Llevaría el té a su esposo, dando lo mejor de sí, demostrándole lo enamorada que estaba de él y lo mucho que le importaba. Fue a su despacho y no lo encontró, sintió su presencia en la sala de trono junto con el de otra persona que no reconocía, "tal vez algún aldeano o un guardia" pensó Sierra mientras se encaminaba a la Sala de Trono.

Se acerco con paso tranquilo hacia la sala de trono cuando algo llamo su atención, la puerta no estaba del todo cerrada, estaba ligerísimamente abierta, esto le extraño y para no asustar a su esposo se asomo antes de anunciarse, tal vez estaba atendiendo algún asunto urgente en la aldea y lo que vio la dejo helada.

Mírala, mírala, mírala  
diosa vestida de saliva y sal  
los ojos muertos en blanco gimiendo  
en el suelo de salón  
míralo, míralo, míralo  
ángel desnudo bañado en sudor  
subiendo las montañas de su cuerpo  
no te pares por favor  
Al calor de mediodía  
combate salvaje

En el piso yacía una chica con piel cremosa, hermosa figura, tez blanca como porcelana completamente desnuda encima de un tapete que estaba a los pies del mago, gemía bajito, tocaba su piel completamente excitada, en su espalda, se notaban las gotas de sudor escurrir por su piel. Sierra se sintió sumamente avergonzada viendo esa escena y estaba punto de darse la vuelta cuando vio a su esposo como iba besando la punta de los pies de la chica completamente desnudo, eso la hizo sonrojar y no pudo apartar la vista.

Mírala, mírala, mírala  
como se agita, como pide más  
muere y renace de entre las cenizas  
volviéndolo a encelar  
Entro casi de puntillas  
y en plena penumbra  
la hoguera encendida  
de mis pesadillas

Jamás lo había visto desnudo, jamás en su vida, portaba de un físico excelente sin esa túnica que traía todo el día puesta, sus firmes brazos y piernas serian el mejor deseo que Sierra guardaría en su corazón, sus tiernos besos depositados a esa mujer que no alcanzaba a reconocer por la ligerísima abertura en la puerta, la hacía desear ver más, así que sin que se escuchara y el morbo de ver más la anatomía de su amado no importándole en esos momento quien está en sus brazos cedió al deseo. La abría un poco más, cuando vio la chica en sus brazos se sintió morir, si…siempre lo supo en su corazón, el la había amado, más sin embargo, jamás pensó que regresaría. La Guerrera Mágica del Agua, Marina Ryuuzaki yacía desnuda recibiendo la caricias que como esposa Sierra tenía el derecho de tenerlas. Quiso entrar y gritarles, quiso decir algo y no pudo decir nada, la única reacción que tuvo su cuerpo fue el temblor en las manos que se notaba a simple vista con la bandeja de té resonando en sus manos y pensó en un momento de lucidez ¿Lucy y Anaïs estarán aquí también?

Eres bello, bello, bello  
mas que el firmamento  
con un millón de estrellas  
es fácil perdonar  
cuando se quiere de veras  
Eres bello, bello, bello  
peligroso y bello  
mucho mas de la cuenta  
tendría que gritar  
pero me muerdo la lengua

Nunca había visto a Guruclef perder la compostura de esa forma, nunca lo había visto perder el control, pero besaba con tanta necesidad la esencia de mujer de la guerrera que por primera vez en su vida el mago cedió a los impulsos carnales. Marina gemía, suplicaba, pedía más, pedía que la hiciera suya, que lo hiciera ya y el obedeciendo como un buen amante, la acerco más hacia él y la penetro suave y me manera dulce. Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Sierra ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con la virilidad de su marido? Infinidad de veces, ¿Cuántas veces había soñado que la hacía suya así como lo hacía con Marina en estos momentos? Todas las noches desde que se enamoró de él.

Mírala, mírala, mírala  
se desenreda, se vuelve a enredar  
una medusa bajo la marea  
a punto de naufragar  
Míralo, míralo, míralo  
tan orgulloso tan sentimental  
pidiendo música rosa, lo mismo  
que a mí me hace cantar  
En la puerta hipnotizada  
de mi propia casa  
no puedo creerlo  
por mas que lo veo

Se susurraban mutuamente te amo, se susurraban cuanto se habían extrañado, todo lo que se habían necesitado en estos 17 años. Realmente Marina había crecido mucho, era toda una mujer, una mujer experta en el arte del sexo, había como complacerlo, sabia como tenerlo a sus pies, entregado en cuerpo y alma a ella. Sin previo aviso para la peliazul este giro sin soltarla y ahora la chica estaba encima de él moviendo sus caderas sensualmente mientras el jugueteaba y besaba sus senos. ¡Como la envidiaba en esos momentos! ¡Como desearía ser la guerrera del agua!

Eres bello, bello, bello  
mas que el firmamento  
con un millón de estrellas  
es fácil perdonar  
cuando se quiere se veras  
Eres bello, bello, bello  
peligroso y bello  
mucho mas de la cuenta  
tendría que gritar  
y no me muevo, no

Veía como Guruclef gozaba, como disfrutaba, como perdía toda seriedad con ella y lo miraba complacida, jamás en toda su vida lo vio tan feliz, aunque le dolía en el alma el intercambio que estaban teniendo, podía entender lo mucho que la había extrañado, lo mucho que había sufrido por ella. De la misma forma sufría Sierra, teniéndolo a un metro de ella y a miles de galaxias sabiendo que su corazón jamás estaría con ella, su corazón estaba con la guerrera de mundo místico y con ese dolor en el corazón contemplo el cuerpo de su esposo de una forma que jamás lo vería.

Bello, bello, bello  
mas que una puesta de sol  
ángel desnudo  
bañado en sudor  
Bello, bello, bello  
peligroso y bello  
oh, no porque me haces esto dímelo

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero si el suficiente para que el té estuviera a estas alturas ya helado, había visto las 6 o 7 veces que se habían entregado en diferentes posiciones, besos y abrazos. No solo amaba a Guruclef, también le tenía estima a Marina. Hacia unos 10 años que Caldina le había comentado que Marina estaba enamorada del mago y desde ese momento sintió pena por ella al no volver, pero ahora no sabía que había en su corazón, si eran celos, dolor o incertidumbre. Por primera vez los escucho hablar en voz alta.

–No sé si pueda regresar de nuevo…creo que esto fue de una sola ocasión, lo siento en mi corazón–dijo Marina con lagrimas aun en brazos de Clef.

–Lo sé, yo también lo siento así –dijo el mago con un dejo de tristeza

–Siempre te amaré Clef, siempre…no importa donde este, siempre serás el amor de mi vida y quién sabe, tal vez en otra vida podamos estar juntos.

–Te juro que así será, tú también eres el amor de mi vida y te extrañaré siempre –dijo el llorando, mientras sentía como Marina empezaba a desaparecer en sus brazos.

–¡No me olvides Clef! ¡Te amo! –dijo Marina aferrándose a él sin éxito, Clef ya casi no la podía sentir.

–¡Jamás Marina! ¡Estaremos nuevamente juntos! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Te amo! –gritó desesperado mientras la estrechaba entre sí para después desaparecer de la sala de trono.

El mago vio sus brazos vacios y como nunca empezó a llorar, se puso torpemente su túnica y se tapo con ella tratando de dejar por siempre la cálida temperatura de su guerrera en la piel. Sierra no soporto verlo tan dolido que por un momento quiso entrar a consolarlo pero algo en ella dudo. Lo dejaría con su dolor, ahora se había dado cuenta de que no era nadie en su vida, ni para darle consuelo, amor o ayuda, así que con una lagrima dio media vuelta y dejo a su esposo pasar por esa experiencia tan intima como era el perder a alguien que amas, ya que ella lo experimentaba de la misma forma, aunque de corazón lo amaba y así sería, su corazón siempre pertenecería a Marina…y Sierra siempre lo perdonaría por eso.

_**FIN**_

**Hola chicas, ayer estuve escuchando esta canción varias veces y siempre la relacionaba con algo así, Sierra, Clef, Marina, espero que les haya gustado. Cuando entran los momentos de inspiración hay que aprovecharlos. Prometo actualizar mis fics pronto. Espero que en Julio ya estén terminados.**

**Saludos!**


End file.
